The Third Reich
The Third Reich is the name given to the German Nazi Empire. It started at 1933, being led by Adolf Hitler, who earned the title of "The Führer". Alongside with the Japanese Empire and the New Roman Empire, The Third Reich is one of the biggest nations in the world, being the most technologically advanced out of all existing nations. The official capital of the Third Reich is Berlin, in Germany. History The Third Reich began in Germany in 1933. The country had officially accepted the Nazis as their leading force. Its leader, Adolf Hitler, rose to power as a Chanceller, but his popularity with the German people was so big that in no time he rose to the absolute power of Germany. And so, Nazi Germany was born, iniating their process to turn it into the Third Reich. In 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland, officially kicking out World War Two. What led up were victories and more victories. After taking over France and other European territories, Hitler had plans to attack the USSR, but immediately dropped them and focused on finishing off the Western Front. In 1943, D-Day happened and the invasion of Britain began. By 1944, The Third Reich had almost full control over Western Europe, with the exception of territories controlled by the Italians. So, still in 1945, The Third Reich opened up the Eastern Front and began its invasion over the USSR alongside the Japanese Empire. In 1946, the soviets surrended and the land was divided between the Germans and the Japanese, with a Neutral Zone and a wall separating both countries. In 1947, The Third Reich went to help the Japanese Empire and started their invasion over the eastern side of the United States. However, they were harder to get than any of the other countries they had faced before. By 1948, the US still hadn't surrended and was taking back any territories that were taken from them in 1947. In 1949, Germany used a recently discovered technology on the US to force their surrender, the Atomic Bomb. It was thrown at Washington D.C; United States' capital at the time. After such attack, the americans decided to surrender and that was the official ending of WW2. Like the USSR, the US was divided in two, one for the Nazis, one for the Japanese and a Neutral Zone to separate both countries. In 1955, The Third Reich "initiated" a Cold War against the Japanese Empire, where both went on to conquer as many territories as possible. With that, The Third Reich began to conquer territories in South America and North America. They also made multiple advances on technology, fields that once only inhabited the lands of science fiction now come to life. The nazis were the first ones to develop the space rocket, and used it so to colonize the moon and promote commercial space flights in 1966. Not to mention groundbreaking revolutions on military weaponry as well as revolutions in communications. Current Politics The Third Reich currently faces a difficult political situation, as its leader, Adolf Hitler, is having health issues, not to mention he's already 80 years old. Many believe that Hitler will die in no time, and for that reason, there are many people already wanting to take the place of the Führer once he dies. The two biggest ones are Heinrich Himmler and Joseph Goebbels. Even though Hitler is still alive, the two are already fighting for power, gathering as many allies as possible, possibly leading to a World War inside the Third Reich. Both politicians do not share the same ideals as Hitler, that means they are not glad with the Italians and the Japanese around, possibly wanting to start a new World War. Rankings * Führer - The supreme leader, this ranking is reserved only to the highest member of the Third Reich, in this case, it is Adolf Hitler who possesses this title. * Reichsführer - The second most important position in the nazi rankings, he who possesses this title was hand picked by the Führer himself to be the second in command. This is the nazi equivalent to a Field Marshal. These are also political and military leaders. * Obergruppenführer - This title belongs to the third highest ranking, usually entitled to those who have control over the military forces outside Germany. They are the nazi equivalent to Generals or any senior admnistrative positions. * Standartenführer - This is the leader of smaller, and sometimes even bigger troops. He doesn't have much control or participation on the politics and is more of a military leader. This is the nazi equivalent to Commanders * Soldat - A low ranking soldier serving the Third Reich. They have zero participation on politics and are generally treated as disposable. Though, they are usually incredibly loyal to the nazi party, with some exceptions of course. They're usually led by Standartenführers in small or big troops. * Privat - The lowest ranking in the Third Reich, Privat is the nazi equivalent of private, being that a recently recruited member, largely composed by male and female 18 year olds, who are obliged to serve at least one year at the army with that age.